


The Commander of Death and Dreams

by EvieWhite



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS!! (Will definitely be finnished though) After being betrayed by The Commander and unable to face her demons in Arkadia, Clarke Griffin wanders the forest with her new companion. The great Wanheda is a legend among the Grounders and has learnt their ways, even befriending a grounder healer who seems to be on the run from her own monsters. After all this time Clarke expected things to be easier but she only misses Lexa more. After a strange dream that feels more like reality Clarke knows she has to go back and face her decisions before more people get hurt, but is she too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of season two. Slight supernatural AU. Clexa endgame!

"Feeling used but I'm still missing you, and I can't see the end of this just need your kiss against my lips.. I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you. Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you." ~ I hate you, I love you Gnash

 

Heavy rain pours from the wide open sky, washing the dirt from my straw colored hair and splashing against my dry, cracking lips. When I was on the Ark storms like this terrified me. I would watch the raging, swirling clouds cross over the earth and wrap a blanket tighter around myself, wondering what thunder sounds like and if anything could survive it. Now that I'm actually here with my feet on the ground I constantly crave the purifying rain and electric clarity of lightning.

Lexa reminds me of a storm, maybe that's why I like them so much. Her eyes are dark like the clouds above me and just as unforgiving. She swept through me, bringing my towering oaks to the ground with her wind and somehow nourishing the flowers growing inside me.

It stings a bit every time I think of Lexa. My chest seems to burn from the strange combination of betrayal, longing, and disgust. Every time I close my eyes I see her sharp jaw and soft lips , and I'm torn between wanting to punch her or kiss her. I hate that I still want her.

Bright blue lightning flashes through the sky and I let out a strangled half sob half scream. I hate her for betraying me and my people. I hate her for her dedication and unyielding loyalty, iron determination and passion for her people. But I love her for all those same qualities. I hate that I love her and I'll never have her.

"Clarke? Clarke come in from the rain!" Luna, a grounder healer who I've been traveling with, darts out of our makeshift shelter and ushers me inside. She wraps a fur around my shoulders and sits me near the fire. Despite her small stature she's surprisingly strong and easily lifts the large log we have to close us in from the rain.

We don't speak for a while , just letting the fire crackle and burn between us. Rain pounds against the burlap roof in a steady rhythm that calms my pounding heart. I think of my people back in Arkadia, my mom, Raven, and Jasper, they always loved storms.

"Luna?" I wait for her to look at me before continuing. Her jet black hair falls into her piercing eyes, one brown and one blue, as she watches me curiously. "How do you get over someone you shouldn't have loved in the first place?"

She looks puzzled and contemplates me seriously before responding. Luna's like that with everything though, she's wise beyond her years and sometimes overly cautious. "How can you be sure that you're not supposed to be in love with them? Things rarely work out the way we want them too, especially the first time around, but I'm sure that traveling through the woods alone is not the best way to deal with it."

"I'm not alone, I have you."

Luna gives me one of her sweet half smiles and shakes her head. "You know what I meant Wanheda."

I nudge her playfully and relax back against some furs. "I told you not to call me that."

"Why don't you get some rest Wanheda, I'll take the first watch."

As if on cue I yawn and Luna chuckles. I settle in for the night and my eyes start to drift closed. She sits with her back to me, perched on her toes with her arms wrapped around her knees. She reminds me of Lexa. "Luna, why are you still traveling with me? Why are you on the run at all?"

"Because Clarke, I am like you." She turns to face me, eyes reflecting pain and regret and some much loneliness that it makes my heart hurt. "I can't change who I am or what I've done. I thought I was protecting someone I love by running but I should have stood and fought beside her. I hurt her... I am no saint Clarke, and I am not who you think I am."

I watch her for a minute, she's illuminated by the fire light and lightning making her olive skin take on an ethereal glow and her prominent veins look black. "Where should we go?"

"Maybe we should stop running."

Stop running... Am I ready for that? Will Lexa want to see me, do I even want to see her? Can I handle facing myself? The storm washes over me like a blanket and I'm gently lulled to sleep with all these questions swirling in my head. The last thing I think of before my eyes close is Lexa's strong arms holding me.

Mud seeps between my toes and harsh wind stings my cheeks as I grip the wooden window sills of Niylah's trading post. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears and smell the sweet scent of wet moss in the rain. I know this is a dream but everything feels so real.

Wiping away the fog from the window allows me to see inside and I instinctively cover my mouth to mask a scream. Three men are surrounding Niylah with their weapons pointing directly at her chest. They look freakishly strong and wear matching smug expressions. A fourth man steps from the shadows, casually playing with the knife in his hands. His chest plate proudly displays the sun and moon with a snowflake between them. Ice Nation.

"We know they've been here Niylah. Don't make me ask you again." He flips the knife so it's mere inches from her cheek and gives her a menacing grin. "I'm sure having the great Wanheda for yourself was more than good but now it's time to share."

"I don't know what you're talking about Roan."

It happens so fast that I don't know what he's done until its over and Niylah is spitting blood at the feet of the man who just punches her mercilessly. I have to admire her spirit but I can't explain the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Roan snaps his fingers and the rest of the men grab Niylah, pinning her arms behind her and tying her feet together. She doesn't try to fight but the fire in her eyes says enough.

"We don't have a lot of time so you're going to tell us where Wanheda and the traitor went and in exchange we'll let you live."

Niylah sets her jaw and stares at the Ice Nation soldiers without wavering. "No."

The sound of his fists against her cracking ribs is sickening. Niylah lurches back from the force of it but the other men hold her steady as they laugh. I beat my palms against the window. If I can't wake up maybe I can stop them."

"Is protecting the woman who left you worth your life?!"

To my amazement the blonde lurches up and kicks Roan square in the jaw. He looks more than pissed and swiftly lashes back with the knife. He cuts a long gash across her shoulder and another one on her chest. The blood gushes out so violently that it splashes bright red against his armor. His men join in now, letting her fragile body drop to the dirty floor. They kick her sides relentlessly. I scream until my throat is raw for them to stop but they don't so I scream at Niylah to just tell them but she only looks right through me.

Once they finally pause Niylah can barely lift her head. Every inch of her is black and blue and bloody. Tears stream down both of her cheeks.

"Where is Wanheda?"

"North." her voice is barely more than a whisper. "They went north towards the pine forests of Tre-Kru." Relief floods me now that her pain might end but something else is nagging at me to run. It's not safe!

"If you're lying, we'll come back and kill you."

"I don't doubt it."

Roan smiles, his lips red with blood. He plunges the knife into Niylah's upper thigh and she screams out in pain. "A parting gift."

I go to run to Niylah, to help her, but instead I'm falling through the trees...

Cold sweat drenches my goose-bump covered skin as I jolt up in my bed role with a scream. "Clarke what's wrong?" Luna is by my side in seconds, watching me with wide, panicked eyes.

My breath come in short, shallow gasps as I struggle to speak. What the hell was that? I need to trust my instincts, that's what Lexa would say to do. "We need to go."

"Clarke what are you talking about?"

"Now, Luna! Grab what you can carry, we need to leave. I can't explain it, I just know, Ice Nation is coming for us! We need to go back for Niylah!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of the machine you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on the screen. Low on self esteem til you run on gasoline." ~ Halsey

 

My chest burns from the strain of running and my eyes water from the exertion mixed with fear. Images of Niylah laying in a pool of her own blood flood my mind making it impossible to think of anything else. The rain still beats down on my back, weighing my body down and blurring my vision. No longer can I smell the forest, only the coppery tinge of blood.

Moonlight shimmers through the clouds and trees, just barely illuminating the winding path ahead of us. Luna sprints a few paces in front of me, feet seeming to glide effortlessly over fallen branches and vines. She glances back at me frequently, never slowing, eyes mysteriously calm. Abruptly she stops and grabs my arm tightly.

"Ice Nation." Luna's slender fingers delicately trace a small, silver mark on the tree next to us. "Why are they so far from Azgeda? How do you know they're coming for us?" Her mismatched eyes pierce mine and for a moment my heart stops.

I struggle to catch my breath. "Can we not do this now?"

Luna looks like she's going to press the issue but snapping twigs behind us send us into a sprint yet again, and although fear courses through me I'm relieved that I can avoid her questions for at least a little longer.

Smoke from the chimney of Niylah's trading post plumes above the pines and I can see a faint yellow glow in the distance. We're almost there! I just hope that we're not too late.

My feet pound through the mud, splashing dirt up my calves and making my lungs grow tight. Slamming my shoulder against the wooden door makes it burst open and Luna and I tumble inside.

"Niylah, Niylah where are you?" Luna quickly lights the lamps and I race to where I saw her in my dream. A faint cough, just barely audible above my pounding heart, draws my attention to behind the counter. "She's over here!"

The woman is curled up, shivering uncontrollably, reaching for me with a bloody hand. "Clarke."

"Niylah!" my voice cracks from the sobs erupting in my throat. I drop to my knees beside her. "Hold on, it'll be okay." She has to be okay, no one else can die because of me!

Luna falls beside me with a pot of water, rags, her medical kit, and a stick. She brushes her hands lightly over the trader's bruised skin, making her groan in pain. "Shhh, I'm going to help you." The healer's voice is soothing but the look in her eyes is anything but, she's terrified. "Clarke heat this over the lamp until the tip is red" she says while passing me an arrow with a metal head. All I can do is nod. Luna gently dabs away the blood with a wet cloth but even that makes Niylah cry. My heart aches. Niylah is a good, strong, kind woman who's only in this situation because of me. "Hurry Clarke!"

Snap out of it, act now think after! I quickly return with the red hot arrow head. "What's next?"

"Niylah, I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt. I need you to bite down on the stick for me, okay? It will be over soon. We won't leave you."

Niylah takes the stick between her teeth and grips my hand with what little strength she has left. "We won't leave you."

"I'm going to pull out the knife and Clarke is going to burn the wound closed. Ready?"

"Just do it." She mumbles around the stick and closes her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Luna closes her eyes, and then with a swift tug she frees the knife from Niylah's thigh, exactly where I saw Roan place it. Cringing, I use the hot arrow to cauterize the stab wound. To my surprise Niylah doesn't even flinch. When I turn to reassure her her eyes have rolled back in her head so that I can see only the whites and her shivers are now full on convulsions.

"Keep applying pressure Clarke." I watch my friend helplessly but Luna seems to know exactly what to do. "She's lost too much blood, she's in hypovolemic shock. She needs fluids and the graces of the gods."

Luna works with steady hands; her initial panic is replaced with confidence and speed. She grinds berries from her kit with a dark, speckled powder and mixes it with water. "Okay, hold her head up."

Gently I cradle her head in my hands as Luna pours the liquid down her throat. Slowly the convulsions subside but her eyes don't reopen. "Is she going to make it?"

"She has broken ribs, serious internal bleeding, and too many cuts to count. Honestly I don't know how we found her alive, but if she can fight through the night I think she'll recover." Relief and exhaustion wash over me but the last thing I want to do is close my eyes. Who knows what I'll dream about next? "Come on Clarke, lets get her comfortable."

We carry her to the bed in silence, Luna never taking her eyes off me. She locks the doors and blows out the extra candles, leaving only one that she places between our chairs. Luna bandages Niylah's ribs and carefully cleans the cuts littering her skin. Once she's finished putting ointment over the open areas and wet leaves on the bruises she comes over and sits beside me.

"We need to talk." I can't bring myself to meet her gaze, instead examining the intricate pattern of the quilt wrapped around me. "How did you know about the Ice Nation and Niylah?"

"Where did you learn how to heal like that?"

"From Lincoln." I snap my head up in surprise and Luna smiles. "You've met him. Lincoln is the most gentle human I've ever known. We met when we were young. I was on the run from my destiny and he was searching for belonging. His father was a gifted healer and his mother was a legendary warrior. He inherited both of his parents' talents and shared them with me."

I bite the corner of my lip and finally meet her gaze. "I had a dream." When Luna doesn't laugh or look at me like I'm crazy, I take a deep breath and continue. "In my dream I was standing outside watching through the window. Four Ice Nation warriors were inside threatening Niylah, demanding to know where you and I went. When she wouldn't tell them they beat her." I feel my heart in my throat and tears rolling down my cheeks. "She was bleeding and couldn't move. I tried to get to her but couldn't and when she finally told them Roan stabbed her. I was terrified, it felt so real that I knew it wasn't just a dream."

"Clarke..." Luna takes my hand gently and I can't control my body as I shake from crying.

"I don't know what's happening to me Luna. I swear I'm not crazy."

"I believe you." She says softly and squeezes my hand. Her eyes are clouded in thought. "There's this legend among my people, going all the way back to the first Commander. No one has had the gift in dozens of generations. I thought it was just a bedtime story."

"What are you talking about?" The air feels too still around us.

"Becca Pramheda was the first Commander, the first Natblida, meaning nightblood. Every Heda since has had the same midnight colored blood as her. It is both a blessing and a curse." Luna plays with her fingernails as she talks, clearly uncomfortable. "Natblida's are said to be absolute. Once they take the flame they are considered complete. But Becca Pramheda knew that everyone needs balance, an equal, so she created The Weaver. Her flame keeper was the first. He possessed amazing abilities of foresight and was said to be able to travel within dreams. I don't know how or why you have this gift, but Wanheda you are more powerful than you know."

I look down at my hands, feeling sick. What the fuck is going on? "Maybe it was just a coincidence." Even as I say it I know it sounds like bullshit.

"Do you love Lexa?"

"What?" Her question seems so out of the blue and it shocks me.

"Do you love Lexa?"

There's too much brewing in my head that the truth just spills out. "Yes, more than I can comprehend. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Luna's huge smile only confuses me further. "She loves you too Clarke. No one has been able to touch her soul like you do since The Conclave and losing Costia. You are her perfect equal."

"How do you know about Costia?" Out of the dozens of questions I have I don't know why this is the one that presents itself.

"Because I know Lexa."

I want to ask more but the glimmer in her eyes says that sharing is over for the night and I need time to think anyway. None of this can be real, can it? I mean I am a person who fell from the sky with 100 juvenile delinquents to test if the earth was inhabitable after a nuclear explosion wiped out most of the human race, and happened to fall in love with the beautiful, cunning, intelligent leader of the grounders, it can't get any weirder can it?

"We need to leave before the sun rises. Once the Ice Nation realizes we doubled back they'll be on our trail. I know a place."


	3. Chapter 3

"Seems that I've been held in some dreaming state. A tourist in the waking word, never quite awake... No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love. No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world." Blinding- Florence and the Machine

The sun beats down on my back making sweat drip drop my brow and my eyes grow heavy, but still I refuse to give in to sleep. Luna warns me repeatedly that sleep deprivation is serious but I'd rather be a little tired than fall into another pseudo-nightmare.

Niylah's horse whines up at the now clear sky and I pat her neck. "Almost there girl." I turn back to look at Luna who is seated behind me, tending to a still unconscious Niylah. "We are almost there, right?" The three of us having to share one, albeit large, horse has made travel slower than I prefer.

"The cave is just up ahead, hidden behind a wall of vines."

My hands grip the reins until they turn white. Almost there. Everything feels fuzzy to me, like I'm not quite awake or present. I'm just so stressed that it feels like I'm spring loaded.

As we move further down the stone path covered in decaying leaves I begin to recognize my surroundings. "I've been here before..."

"With Lincoln." Luna says knowingly. "It was his secret place, away from the pressures of our clan making him choose between his heart and our traditions."

"He wanted to negotiate peace."

"He always chose his heart."

Niylah begins to grumble as the horse rocks her on the bumpy trail. Her baby blue eyes flutter open and she struggle to open her mouth normally. "Hey sleepy head." I reach back and gently stroke the hair away from her black eye. "Don't worry, we're taking you some place safe." She's woken up intermittently as we traveled, delirious and in pain but better each time.

Luna gently encourages her to sip some water and I jump down from the horse to tie his reins to a nearby tree. Normally I'm good at planning, strategy comes easily to me, but I have no idea where to go from here. I'm probably being hunted by some deranged Ice Nation queen, my friend is critically injured, and there's just so much I don't know about my traveling companion. She hasn't given me a reason not to trust her but at this point I don't completely trust myself.

I did what I had to do to survive; Lexa gave me no choice. But didn't I say that life should be about more than just surviving? Maybe Luna is right and we need to stop running.

Lincoln's hide out is empty except for some stray belongings and we make a small fire in the center of it. Breeze drifts in from the entrance and tussles my long, shaggy hair around my shoulders. I try to stay clam and think of a plan but my mind inevitably wanders to Lexa.

I see her sitting across from me in her tent, from a day only a couple of months ago. We were talking about battle strategies and some how ended up spilling secrets to each other. I told her about being up in space, how I would look down at earth and dream of the forests and wonder if there was anyone left to play music. With tears in my eyes I told her about my father, how much I loved him and how much he would have liked her. When I was done Lexa was choked up too.

That day she told me about her parents. That she was taken away from them and a whole family that she barely remembers, and taken to Polis when she was very young to train. She has a father figure there whom she cares for very deeply but still misses her little TriKru village. She asked me what she would have been like if she was born in space. Lexa in space, I couldn't imagine it. I told her she was too big for the world up there but if she was on the Ark with me I would have kissed her much sooner.

I see this memory so clearly in my mind that it's like reliving it. My insides feel warm and electric like they did that day and my palms are sweaty. When I open my eyes I'm slammed back to reality and all the feelings of anger, betrayal, and longing come rushing back. Shutting my eyes tightly again, I try to regain the memory I was experiencing but new visions appear instead.

Lexa's war paint is in black, running streaks across her face and her ocean green eyes are dark with what appears to be anguish. She's pacing back and forth in a large, beautiful room that I've never seen before. Rubbing her hands through her hair, Lexa stares up at the ceiling clearly trying not to cry. When that doesn't work and tears come cascading down she slams her fists across a desk, sweeping all of the contents to the floor with a loud bang.

A balding man dressed in brown robes quickly enters the room looking concerned. Lexa hates being seen like this and yells. "Leave Titus!"

The man does not flinch, clearly having expected this reaction. He calmly walks over to Lexa and grabs her shaking hands. "You did what you had to Heda. If she is as great a leader as you claim she will understand."

Lexa shakes her head vehemently. "No, no she won't. I hurt her Titus. I betrayed her and her people, how could she forgive me?"

"Heda." he says softly. "If this Clarke of the sky people loves you like you love her, the gods have aligned your meeting. Stop taring yourself apart over it, you have nothing to forgive and are more than worthy of a second chance. Your people still need you. There is an even greater threat in the distance and you need to prepare."

Lexa has visibly calmed by now, taking in deep breaths and wiping her eyes clear. "Thank you, flemkepa."

"Always Heda." The man bows his head respectfully and exits the room.

Lexa doesn't bother with picking up the entirety of the mess she made, only picking up a beautiful feather quill and a sheet of parchment. "Dear Luna," She writes across the top, but before I can read the rest my eyes pop open.

"Woah." I say in awe. I wasn't even truly asleep that time, only daydreaming. Lexa is in pain...

"Are you alright Clarke? Was it another dream?" Handing me a bowl of stew Luna sits on the log beside me and I nod.

"Yes but it was different this time, like I was still kind of awake."

"You're abilities must be getting stronger as you learn how to use them."

I busy myself with eating and try not to think about it. I'm still not sure if I believe this Weaver story. Luna seems to without a doubt but I don't know. Maybe this is my brains messed up way of coping with everything that's happened, but then again there's no way I could have known about Niylah's attack. Whatever is going on is bigger than me and Lexa.

Niylah manages to sit up and spoon some food into her mouth. She's healing so well that it makes me smile despite everything going on. "So where do we go from here?"

"Still working on that part."

Rustling in the woods startles us all. I jump to my feet and grab my gun while Luna moves protectively in front of Niylah, holding up her beautiful bone carved dagger. Slowly the footsteps get closer. I see the point of a long sword before any faces but I know I've seen it before.

"Clarke?" Octavia emerges from behind the vines, a mix of disbelief and relief plastered on her features. We both lower our weapons and she wraps me in a tight hug. "We thought you were captured or dead!"

"No Octavia, almost but I'm right here." I'm so happy to see her that tears prickle my eyes.

"Come on in Indra, it's friends."

Octavia calls out and shortly after a limping Indra stumbles in. I open my mouth to ask if she's alright and offer help but Octavia silences me with a look so I settle for, "Good to see you Indra."

She nods respectfully. "Likewise Wanheda."

"These are my friends." I gesture to my companions who still look very on edge. "Niylah owns the trading post just north of TriKru grounds and Luna is a healer."

Indra's head snaps up and quicker than I can see her sword is drawn, pointing at Luna. "You!"

"Please General Indra, I don't want any trouble." Luna seems shaken and holds her hands up defensively. "I'm trying to right my wrongs."

"Jus drein, jus daun blood traitor!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We are the reckless, we are the wild youth. Chasing visions of our futures..." Youth- by Daughter

The cold metal of Indra's sword is pressed violently against the smooth bone of Luna's dagger as they make unwavering eye contact, neither backing down. "Indra stop!"

"You don't command me, Wanheda." She spits out, eyes dark with rage.

Octavia grips her sword defensively and cautiously places her free hand on the warrior's shoulder. "What are her crimes? Maybe you should let her talk first?"

Indra hisses, still seething with anger. "You may be my second but there are still many things you know nothing about."

Octavia backs off but I only step forward. I won't let her hurt Luna, not a chance. Before I can intervene further Luna uses Indra's distracted state to her advantage. She's never been one for fighting, always preferring to talk her way out of things or run, but she lands a hard blow to Indra's already injured ribs, giving her time to dart out of swords length. "I'm sorry General. I'm on your side!"

"You're a coward! Heda should have killed you many years ago."

"We both know she'd never do that and would never condone my murder, especially at your hands." This makes Indra falter and some of the fire leave her eyes.

"What is going Indra; why are you going after her?"

"You don't know? At one point all the clans were after the blood traitor. Tell her, tell Wanheda what kind of person has been guarding her at night."

"Clarke, I can explain."

I have no idea what to expect. Luna is so gentle I can't imagine her hurting anyone or doing anything to make all 12 clans hunt her. "Try."

With a heavy sigh Luna raises her dagger. "It would be easier to show you."

My stomach is in my throat as she slices a long gash across her palm. The oozing, gushing, midnight black liquid that comes out makes my heart pound until it's all I can hear. Luna's a nightblood!

Blood rushes through my ears so loud that I can't focus. My vision starts to blur, like the whole world is spinning. Suddenly I'm on a battle field, the streets of a city on earth that I've never seen before. People scream all around me and blood paints the streets red. Then in the middle of all this chaos is my Lexa. She's fighting for her life, constantly dodging everything the enemy throws at her. Seeing the determination and lust for victory on her face is terrifying.

"Lexa!" I scream out to her, running through the madness, trying my hardest to get to her but I only seem farther away. "Lexa!"

Buildings crumble around me from the blast of bombs. Towering trees, once vibrant and green, fall to ashes. The wind howls and carries the cries of children.

"Lexa!" For the briefest of moments she looks up like she's heard me, but before anything else can happen her eyes go completely black. A woman dressed all in red, with long black hair and a sharp jaw stands behind her with a curious grin on her lips and the infinity symbol on her chest. The tip of an Ice Nation spear emerges from my Lexa's chest.

"No!" Black blood pours out of her like a waterfall, coating her olive skin and cascading from her beautiful lips. I scream until my throat is raw but it's pointless. This is not real! This is the future, how far in the future who knows, but I can change it!

The scene is immediately replaced with soft candle light in a round room. Lexa is on both knees before me and her warm hands feel like fire in mine. "I swear fealty to you Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own, your people as my people."

Her eyes are so vulnerable and filled with love that it makes my heart swell. I can hear the crackling of fire and Lexa's slightly hitched breathing. How desperately I want this to be real.

Two futures... I see both dreams side by side... Only one reality.

I'm launched back to the present so violently that I fall to my knees. Everyone is gathered around me, momentarily forgetting their anger towards one another.

"Was it another dream, Clarke?" Luna says with a voice full of concern.

Niylah passes me some water which I eagerly drink but I'm still shaking. "The strongest, strangest one yet. I saw too possible outcomes side by side." I shudder at the memory.

"A dream?" Indra asks softly, almost to herself.

"Clarke, are you alright?" Octavia frowns at me, confused and concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just..." I take a deep breath and try to figure out to phrase this. "Some insane stuff has happened since I saw you last and you're not going to believe me. I don't even understand it yet."

"What are you talking about?"

Indra looks at me with wide eyes and talks in a hushed whisper. "A dream weaver."

Luna nods, all quarrels forgotten. "Clarke kom Skaikru is The Weaver."

"Why should we believe you blood traitor and sky person?"

Why should they believe me? I set my jaw and try to appear more confident than I actually am. How do I know this power inside me is real? I feel it bubbling up now, just below the surface of my skin like a living thing. It feels like cool rain on heavy eyelids. There's no denying it.

"It's true Indra. I was attacked by Ice Nation soldiers and Clarke saw it in her dreams. She and Luna saved me!"

Without hesitation Indra takes a knee, head tilted towards the ground as she lays her weapons at my feet. Octavia looks baffled but follows suite anyway. "Weaver, forgive me, I did not know. If this woman is under your protection she is now under mine as well."

Octavia jumps back to her feet, frustrated. "What the hell is a Weaver? Clarke what the fuck is going on?"

Indra rises from her position and watches me as she talks. "There hasn't been a true Weaver in many generations. They are the only ones worthy of standing beside Heda and commanding her armies. The Weaver has absolute authority, the ability of seeing both present and future events gives them power over any battle field. What did you see just now, Weaver?"

"I saw... I saw Lexa die."

"No!" Luna says frantically. Her reaction surprises me. What is going on between them? "Lexa is the strongest, wisest Heda since the first. Her fight is no where near over."

"In my dream there was a huge war. Ice Nation and Skaikru and everyone else was fighting in the streets of a major city. Right now that's where the future is heading, but we can change that. I'm still figuring this out but there has to be a way."

"No offense, but we have bigger, more immediate problems than saving your girlfriend with some mysterious, ancient power that I'm still not convinced you have." Seeing Octavia back to her slightly annoyed sarcastic self makes me feel comfortable despite the situation. "Pike needs to be killed." Nevermind.

"Pike?"

"The new chancellor of Arkadia. He's a monster Clarke. He has Lincoln and all the grounders locked up in cages like animals! And Bellamy is helping him."

"Lincoln, being locked up must be killing him."

"You know Lincoln?"

"He saved me a long time ago."

Indra silences them with a growl and steers the conversation back to Arkadia. "Pike and Bellamy killed 300 of my soldier who where sent there to protect your people. They only spared me to deliver the message. I swear Wnaheda, I'm going to bring them to their knees."

300? What went so wrong since I left? Everyone was finally safe, peace was on the horizon! Some how I need to save my people and Lexa at the same time before anyone else has to die. "I'll help."

Indra clasps my arm, unable to hide her grin. "With The Weaver on our side justice will be swift."

What the fuck have I gotten myself into? I think of my mom and Raven, Jasper and Monty, all trapped inside those cold metal walls. There's no way they'd go along with an extremist like Pike. But what about Lexa? I can't stop seeing black blood spill from her lips and the air leave her lungs. There has to be a way to save everyone. The future isn't set in stone. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

AN: Thank you for sticking with this story! I know this chapter is shorter than the others and more of a filler but get ready for more answers, action, and overall development in the next one. I have a lot planned so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

"I am tired of this place. I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave away. And my hopes, they're high, but I must keep them small. Though I try to resist, I still want it all." Lost Boy- Troye Sivan

Blazing, beautiful streaks of orange and pink paint the evening sky. The sun is just beginning to set below the towering tree tops and the birds are out to sing the world a lullaby. Cool breeze tickles my hot skin and dances with the beads on my shirt. It's the perfect quiet night for a jailbreak.

The drum of my heart is loud in my ears and seems to match the steady rhythm of my feet as our covert team of three gets closer and closer to Arkadia.I haven't been anywhere near her since that day at the mountain only a few months ago. All the feelings I had then, the burning pain from loosing a part of my humanity and Lexa, come bubbling up in my chest, making the urge to scream or run overwhelming.

Octavia puts a strong hand on my shoulder, seemingly sensing my discomfort. "Thank you for doing this, Clarke."

Biting my lip, I nod and try to take calming breaths. "They're my people too, it's what I have to do."

Get in, free the grounders, get out. That's the plan. This role as The Weaver is not something I went looking for or necessarily want but, it's a part of me and I can't escape that; so I need to embrace it. That means the grounders are my people just as much as my family on the Ark. They're not any different from the Skai people, Lexa showed me that, but has the damage Pike caused ruined any chance of unity or even understanding? Maybe that's my real mission.

Indra holds her fist up, signaling us to stop walking. We're so close now that I can see the gate guards pacing in their posts and smell the sweet aroma of tomato sauce. My mom used to make it for me every friday night. Apparently tomatoes grow well in artificial gravity and modified sunlight so tomato sauce was a staple on the Ark. My dad would arrange the pasta in funny shapes or words, never ceasing to make me laugh. It makes me almost miss being up in space, or at least the simplicity of it. Up there, before the oxygen crisis, everything was easy. But part of me always met unfulfilled and I guess I know why now.

The last rays of sunlight finally sink below the horizon, covering the sky in a cool blanket of black, grey, and purple. The light from the northeast guard tower blinks three times. "That's our signal." Indra says with a voice like iron. "Let's move."

As quietly as possible our team removes the loose section of wire from the fence, which is conveniently not currently electrified thanks to Miller, our man on the inside. He and Octavia have been communicating via walkie-talkie since Pike took command. It's good to know that there's still people in Arkadia who can see past the visual and cultural difference of the grounders and do what's right.

The camp is eerily silent as we pick our way through, sticking to the outskirts to avoid any central areas. That's were Miller and Harper come in. They're going to say that they saw grounders outside the wall, cause a big scene and get Pike's attention away from what's happening right under his nose. If everything goes according to plan we'll be gone before he knows we were even here.

Loud shouts and gunfire erupt near the front entrance. From the shadows we see people running towards the commotion, but I haven't spotted my mom yet. Octavia grabs my arm, tugging me to hurry up. I peel my eyes away from the crowd and sprint right behind the two warriors.

As we near our target building the edges of my vision become fuzzy with an ethereal glow and everything is tinges blue. Guards come spilling out from the direction we need to go, guns held high. Instantly I'm back in real-time reality with the normal hues of the night.

"Stop! We need to go left."

"No, the prison is on the right! We don't have time for a detour, Lincoln needs us now!"

"Trust me!" I don't have time to argue with Octavia so I slam her to the left, covered from view from behind the sharp turn, and Indra quickly follows. Pinning my hand over her mouth, I press us tightly against the wall just in time.

Not even seconds later a group of Pike's guards emerge from our originally intended path. None of us dare breathe until we can't hear their heavy footsteps echoing through the metal halls. Octavia stares at me with a look that might be impressed. "Okay Weaver, where to next?"

"This way."

All my senses are heightened, every nerve ending on fire. My vision goes back to that iridescent blue again, like I'm wearing night vision goggles and virtual reality lenses at the same time. With my lead we dodge wave after wave of guards, alarms, and trip wires. To my surprise, I see my people running towards us. Lincoln helps the grounders navigate through the base, all of them clearly weak from hunger and exhaustion. Guiding them to safety is Kane, Raven, and my mom!

"They're already free!" Just as I'm saying it our loved ones appear from around the corner. The smiles on their faces as they see us makes my heart burst with joy and relief. But we're not out of the woods yet.

"Clarke!" My mom runs to me with outstretched arms and I meet her in the middle as she envelopes me in a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." Tears pool in my eyes and sting the back of my throat. After all that I've done I can't believe she's still happy to see me.

Another set of arms wrap around both of us. "Your father would be so proud." Kane hugs us both tightly, and for a moment I forget the chaos we're in the middle of.

"The only way out is the same way we came in so we need to move!" Octavia says in english and Indra translates to her native tongue. Lincoln and Octavia gaze at each other intensely and seem to have a whole conversation in the span of 2 seconds with just their eyes before embracing. It's beautiful.

All of us hurry down the hallways and out into the crisp night air. The grounders throw their arms up to the sky and tilt their chins up to take in all the stars.

"It was a trick! The prisoners are escaping!" A gruff voice yells from behind us and I see Octavia stiffen and her eyes narrow. Bellamy...

"Go on." Indra stands tall, shoulders back and sword raised. "I'll meet up with you after." She and Octavia claps arms before the elder warrior sets back to face the oncoming danger.

"I have to stay too, Clarke."

"What, no? Come back with me and we can figure something out once we're away from Pike."

"Pike is the least of our concern. Jaha came back with some sort of drug. He calls it his key to the city of light. He convinces people to take it, claiming that it erases all pain and suffering, but you basically become a slave to an A.I called ALIE. It's awful Clarke. Raven will tell you all about it but I need to stay here and figure out what he's planning before it's too late."

"You're mother's right. I need to stay too. They'll need someone to blame for this mess and it should be me."

Raven takes my hand to encourage me to follow the group, who is already almost out the exit. "We need to go to Lexa, she'll know what to do."

My mouth goes dry. This is too much to process at once, but before I can say anything else Raven pulls me away and we run into the wilderness. The last thing I see of Arkadia is my mother and Kane falling to their knees, with Bellamy holding a gun behind them. "No!"

Miles of forest stretch in front of us and the thick smell of pine fills my nose. "Run!" Lincoln yells back, his voice carried on the wind. Raven's leg make sher slower and the pain in my chest distracts me. Together we duck under branches and jump over logs until we can no longer hear the gunfire in Arkadia. Something else must be going on, if it was just the grounders escaping the fighting would have stopped by now. I hope my mom is alive.. she needs to be.

Raven and I get closer to Lincoln's base but we're still far behind the group. "Clarke there's something I need to tell you." The mechanic plays with the metal charm on her necklace, not making eye contact , the way she does when she's thinking. Raven normally isn't the one to choose words wisely, she blurts things out no matter how uncomfortable they might be and is usually right. When she finally looks up at me her chocolate eyes go wide. "Look out!"

A sharp, burning pain stabs my neck and quickly down my sides. I clutch at my neck and find a bright blue feather dart. The world spins violently and my head suddenly feels so heavy. Raven is kicking and screaming next to me, and Lincoln and Octavia are running back but they're too far away. I'm thrown up in the air like nothing and when I land it's on something furry that tickles my nose and smells like hay and leather. That's the last thing I remember before my world goes black.

AN: Thank you all so much for the thoughtful comments! Sorry this chapter took so long. I finished my finals this week and graduated college so I've been busy! Now that it's just work and life stuff hopefully I can update sooner. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Everything is cold. The kind of cold that seeps all the way through to your core, making it impossible to think or feel anything else. My teeth chatter and my whole body shakes as I try to lift my too heavy eyelids.

In the darkness behind my eyelids I see see my mom. She's kneeling with mud and tears streaked down her cheeks as Raven and I run away from an Arkadia in chaos. I've never been one to pray, I don't even know what I believe in, but I find myself begging the universe to let my mom live. Please let the others be alive too. Lincoln, Octavia, Luna, please let them be safe. As long as they weren't captured like me they still have a chance.

I try to shake off the longing, memories, and the cold. One step at a time. Slowly I manage to peel my eyes open. The harsh white light that greets me is so powerful that I have to close them immediately. Where am I?

"Clarke?" it's Raven, sounding frantic and afraid. "Wake up!" I've never heard the confident, brilliant mechanic so scared before and it unnerves me.

Squinting I peer at her and try to adjust to my surroundings. We're moving, gently bumping and swaying to the rhythm of horse hooves. Thick metal bars connect to a solid roof and the floor of the cart. The only pause to the cage is a tiny door that's chained closed. Miles and miles of barren trees stretch before us, their numerous branches coated in pure, white snow.

I've never seen snow before but I've read about it. Under any other circumstance I think i'd find it beautiful, but right now, from between the bars of a freezing cold cage, it's terrifying. "How long was I out Raven?"

"A full day. We've traveled non-stop. Once you went down I tried to fight them off but they knocked me out. By the time I woke up the sun hadn't risen yet, I tried to keep track of where we went but I lost track about an hour back."

I feel sick to my stomach. Maybe it was the dart, or the motion of the cart, but I have to put a hand over my mouth and concentrate on not getting sick. We must be dozens of miles from home. The thought surprises me, home. At first I thought I meant Arkardia but I don't; I mean Lexa and the people I'm trying so desperately to protect. I can't fail them.

"Clarke..." Raven's eyes are wide as she continues. "When I was trying to get away I managed to scratch one of them. She bled, but her blood was black!"

A nightblood! "Was she alone?"

"No." Raven shakes her head vehemently. "There were four men with her. I think she was in charge but one of the guys was pissed about it. And they had two other prisoners with them. They were unconscious."

"I need you to remember Raven. What did they look like?" A million terrible possibilities run through my head but I already know what she's going to say.

"One was blonde, small but strong looking, and the other kind of reminded me of Lexa."

"Fuck!" I hiss under my breath. "Do you know where they are now?"

"No, but I think the girl and one of the men are with us because I hear them arguing occasionally. The other three men probably took them on a separate cart."

"Thank you, Raven." is all I can think to say.

"Do you know them?"

Biting my lip, I grimace and try to keep clam. "We had been traveling together. Niylah, the blonde, was attacked by the same people who kidnapped us. They tortured her to find out were Luna and I went but we saved her. Indra and Octavia found us after and told us about Pike. We decided to free the grounders with them but Niylah was still injured so she and Luna stayed behind. You know what happened next."

"Who are these people?"

"Ice Nation. I'm not sure who the nightblood is but the male leader is Roan. They're brutal, Raven. I'm not entirely sure what they want from me but it can't be good."

"Back up, nightblood?"

"They're descendants of the first commander, the only ones worthy of ruling the clans. It's complicated but it all goes back to Beca PramHeda and her flame."

Raven's eyes go wide like she's seen a ghost and her normally tan cheeks go pale. "Beca..."

"What is it?"

The mechanic struggles to find words. I can see the gears turning in her brilliant brain a mile a minute. "Do you know what this means, Clarke? We can destroy ALIE! Beca must have finished ALIE 2.0! And if it correlates to the nightbloods and commanders, Lexa must know how to get to the kill switch!"

Raven is gripping my shoulders by the time she's done. Happiness is written all over her face but I'm only confused and more than a little concerned. "What were you going to tell me before we were taken?"

The mechanic's eyes falls and she looks anywhere but at me. "I was in so much pain Clarke, it was unbearable. Finn died and I was captured by the mountain. They tortured me, made my leg even worse. The physical pain I could deal with for a while but things got so much harder after you left. I couldn't help out around the camp, everyone looked at me differently, I felt useless. Then Jaha came along with this 'miracle pill' that cured all pain, and I was so desperate that I took it." Tears pool in Raven's eyes and I rub her back gently to try and sooth her.

"For a while it was better. I could walk normally again and felt like I had value. But then I started to see her, just like everyone who takes the chip does, and the more I saw ALIE the more I forgot Finn. I tried so hard to get her out of my head but she was everywhere! All I wanted was to be free but it was like I belonged to her. She tried to take over me completely, my speech, my movements, but she can't override free will. So I invented this device from the last of the bracelets the 100 had. It shocks you and fries the ALIE chip. I'm finally free, but so many people are trapped by her in the city of light thinking she's their savior. But it was her Clarke, she set off the nuclear bombs that ended the world."

I don't know where to begin. I don't know how to express to Raven how sorry I am for everything that she's been through and ask more questions respectfully. I wish I could have been there for her when all of this was happening but what if I had taken the chip too? After Lexa betrayed me at the mountain I was unpredictable, I would have done anything to escape the pain of what I had to do. Something tells me I was exactly where I was supposed to be during that time and I'm where I'm supposed to be now.

"I know it sounds crazy Clarke, but she's real! Beca, a member of the 13th station created her to solve the earth's problem; her core command was to help. After everything went down Beca decided ALIE needed to be stopped so she made ALIE 2.0 She must have found a way to put the A.I in herself and escaped to earth. It's genius! An A.I that is literally part human could never destroy us! If Beca made the ability to accept the A.I hereditary then Lexa is the one who can stop ALIE and save us!"

Suddenly both of us are thrown against the bars as the horses come to a surprising stop. "Get up." Roan says harshly as he opens the small door. "We're here."

We are still surrounded by ice covered trees and a stormy grey sky, but in front of us lies a large, boisterous village. Children run through the cobblestone streets and food vendors eargerly serve steaming hot food to patrons. Despite the seemingly pleasant appearance of the city there is something off about it. The air is too still and stale, and a heavy cloud of unease hangs over everyone.

Roan grabs Raven, holding her by her long, dark hair as she struggles against him. The Ice Nation soldier ties a black bag over her head and leads her towards the largest building just outside the hub-bub of the village.

A short but intimidating girl stands at the door waiting for me. Her eyes are stone cold and black blood cakes her cheeks. I spit out at her, "So you're the nightblood fighting with the enemy. I expected more."

She grits her teeth and I see her clenching her fists. "And you're the great Wanheda. I'm not impressed. Now come with me, you know you have no choice."

Unfortunately she's right so I reluctantly exit the cage and go to her. "The hood won't be necessary."

"Sorry Princess." The nightblood sucker punches me right in the nose, making my bright red blood splatter against the pure white snow. "You don't make the rules here."

Another set of hands grab me from behind just as I'm about to retaliate. They force a bag over my head and tie my wrists and ankles together, throwing me over their shoulder and walking away. Breathing becomes difficult as the blood from my injured nose floods my throat. Despite my best efforts to stay calm I cough and sputter, flailing as best I can but it's no use.

It can't be more than 5 minutes before we are heading down too many stairs to count until we reach what is presumably the dungeon. Pain shoots through my shoulder as I'm slammed onto the floor and the hood is finally removed. Gasping for air, I wipe the blood from my face and try to seem un-phased as Roan coats my bindings free.

The nightblood's breath is hot and vile on my cheek as she leans over me. "You're lucky Wanheda, Queen Niahad urgent business to take care of with your people. She's going to rip them to shreds!" Her rough hands pat my cheek and make me want to vomit. "Have fun rotting here until she gets back tomorrow. Then you, and all your little friends will be executed and I can challenge Lexa to become Heda."

"You don't stand a chance! Lexa will destroy you!" My voice comes out solid with confidence but my hands are trembling. No matter what I can't let her get to Lexa.

"The thrown is rightfully mine!" The slap that follows is not unexpected but it stings non the less. With that she bolts the door closed and laughs maniacally while walking away, leaving us in near total darkness.

I quickly look around my surroundings and try to gather myself. The floor is frozen earth and the bars are solid metal. It smells like the copper of blood and the only sound I hear is my own labored breathing. "Raven, are you okay?"

"They took my brace! Fuckers!" The mechanic curses and slams her palms against the bars.

"Clarke?" Out of the shadows emerges Niylah. She trapped in the barely visible cell next to Raven's and mine.

"Niylah!" Rushing over to her, I reach through the bars and tenderly brush my fingers over the cuts covering her face. "What did they do to you? Are you and Luna okay?"

"I killed one of them." Her voice breaks and tears gather in her sky blue eyes. "We were trying to escape. Luna got so many of them, but more guards kept coming and they knocked her out and it just happened."

"Is she alive?"

Niylah nods and gestures towards the back of the cage. "She's out cold but her pulse is strong."

"Good. OKay, so once she wakes up we need to figure out a way to get out of her and go to Polis. I think Lexa is their real target."

"I hate to burst your bubble Clarke, but how exactly are we going to break out of double reinforced steel in the middle of a frozen wasteland?"

"Do the thing, Clarke." Niylah stares at me with wide, hopeful eyes and my stomach drops.

"It doesn't work like that, I can't just force it."

"You could at least try! We don't have any better ideas at the moment."

She's right... I move to the middle of the cell and close my eyes, trying to ignore Raven's questioning gaze. Sitting cross legged on the cold floor I feel the ache in my body more than ever. I try not to focus on that, instead on the people who need me. I picture Lexa watching me with those beautiful eyes of hers, they remind me of the forests she protects. Most people see her as harsh, a revolutionary but a ruthless one. Ho lucky am I that I get to see the limitless compassion and love that she once tried to bury?

I feel it rising up from my chest, a great surge of energy that leaves me breathless. All the while it's Lexa's face I see. My blood, every nerve, seems to tingle. The connection I have with her is unlike anything I've ever experienced, and it's fueling the power within me now.

"Are you completely certain it was Ice Nation?"my Lexa says sternly. No one else but me could ever pick up the glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"Positive Heda. We tried to get to them but it was too late. They have Luna too." Lincoln says as he hangs his head low.

"Lexa, Clarke would do this for you. She would do anything for you and you just abandoned her at the mountain! Whatever Nia is planning I can guarantee Clarke will suffer, you don't want that. You have to stop her for Clarke, for all of us, before it's too late and you lose her forever! She loves you..."

"We move at dawn."

AN: This chapter was especially hard to write, writers block hit me hardcore, but all your comments, follows, and favorites were really encouraging!


	7. Chapter 7

The trees surrounding Arkadia are in full bloom and the velvet petals seem to reach towards the last remaining drops of sunlight. The air is calm and still on my cheeks, wrapping me in warmth, yet goosebumps cover my freezing flesh. Rubbing my eyes, I try to gather my bearings but the world feels just out of reach. This is a dream...

Snapping twigs draw my attention behind me. Three figures emerge from the shadows just as dusk settles over the camp. At first, I can't understand what I'm seeing. This isn't the future! Indra, Octavia, and myself are crouched out of sight, waiting for Miller's signal to storm Arkadia. I've done this already, the past can't be changed, only the future, so why am I here?

This gift I have isn't for fun. I don't get to see things just because I want to or to replay certain events. There's always a purpose, a bigger picture. Something else must of happened on this night that I need to see.

I sneak around to the front entrance of Arkadia carefully, even though I know they can't see me it's just habit. Tentatively, I reach out to push the gate open, but to my surprise my hand slips right through it! Chills go through my body, making me shiver and my insides feel queasy. Without hesitation I plunge myself right through the gate and into the heart of the camp. I know if I think about what I just did too much it'll bother me. Is that what ghosts feel like, gliding around able to see all but interact with none? It's very unsettling.

The people in the camp are going about their normal evening routines, cooking dinner, doing laundry, without a clue as to what's really going on just under the surface. The night seems as regular as any, but the tension in the air is palpable. Instead of playing in the streets children are being ushered inside far before bedtime, watching from the windows as soldiers patrol the street. The citizens don't make eye contact with each other, keeping their heads down and hands busy.

On the Ark everyone knew everybody. There was no such thing as privacy and even though it was frustrating at times the sense of community was always strong, even towards the end. Yes life on earth has been more than challenging, but the earth didn't do this to our people, Pike did. Under Pike's command Arkadia feels more like a militant state than home.

As I move further towards the cen/ter of the camp I hear Jaha's voice carrying through the streets. "It is our duty" He says with conviction "To end the suffering of our friends and family, to convert them to the City of Light!"

The crowd claps enthusiastically, buying into the crooked sale. If only they really knew who he was preaching for. "We won't stop my children, not until every man, woman, and child, every Skai person and grounder has accepted the City of Light! Together we will save the world."

Again the crowd erupts with cheers, a standing ovation. That's when I see her, the woman in the red dress with a sharp jaw and snake like eyes. She's surveying the people, bouncing from place to place with just a blink. That's ALIE. That's the woman who killed Lexa!

"Grounders are attacking! Everybody inside now!" An Ark soldier runs around the corner yelling, trying to get everyone to run to safety. "They've stormed the front gates!" Before he can say anymore a blue tipped arrow rips through his chest. Blood gurgles up from his lips as he falls to his knees.

Yet the crowd seems un-phased. As if they've rehearsed this, they all gather behind Jaha and ALIE, raising their hands in surrender. In front of him Jaha raises a large metal backpack with the infinity symbol on it. I see him whisper something to ALIE but I can't quite make it out.

Seconds later the largest, most beautiful white horse I've ever seen rides into the center with a powerful woman on its back. It can only be the Ice Nation queen. Her face seems hardened from a life of war, and her cold eyes give nothing away. "Are you chancellor Pike?" In the background gunfire can be heard exploding between the two opposing groups.

"No, I'm Thelonious Jaha, former chancellor of the Sky People and current ambassador for the City of Light. Surely you've heard of it?"

The queen's eyes narrow as she sizes Jaha up. "How would a Skai person know anything about the sacred city?"

"Take the key, and see for yourself." Bowing his head, Jaha extends the backpack as well as a small chip with the infinity symbol etched on the front in silver. Unable to hide her surprise this time the Ice Nation Queen eagerly dismounts her horse. She greedily goes to snatch up the chip. After examining it closely she looks up with a terrifying, beaming grin. "Go on." Jaha says with the voice of a serpent. "Take the key and rise to the city. Together we will do great things."

As if it were a shot, Nia tips the chip back and it disappears. Her whole body shudders once and when her eyes reopen it's like a cloud has glazed them over. "Hello Nia, I am ALIE. Call off your attack on the Sky people; you will need them to take Polis as we have planned."

"Of course." She barks the command to her officers who look a little bit angry and more than a little confused, but they know better than to question their queen.

"The prisoners are escaping!"

"Let them." ALIE says calmly. "They will be all the distraction we need. The current commander will never see reason and allow us into the minds of her people, she needs to be eliminated from the equation. The prisoners your nightblood captures will serve as bait and within the week you will have the head of Lexa Kom Trekru."

Gunfire rings in my ears as the image fades and I'm jolted back to present time in the freezing dungeon of the Ice Nation. Luna and Niylah are sleeping undisturbed in the cell next to mine, worry etched across their faces even in sleep. Raven however, is huddled near the locked exit with her knees tucked against her chest. She rocks back and forth as her breath billows out in large, white clouds,

"You did it again, didn't you?"

Running my fingers through my tangled mess of hair, I nod. "Most of the time it happens when I'm sleeping or daydreaming and not really trying. Yesterday was the first time I did it on purpose."

"And you're sure it's not some sort of technology they implanted you with, like a video reel of what the enemy wants you to see?"

I understand Raven's initial caution and suspicion but I don't know how to show her that this is not something that she can measure. It's not numbers in a code or a piece of complex machinery. It's just a part of me, end of story.

"For the very first Weaver it must have been. Niylah was telling me that the Weaver's powers were a gift from Beca PramHeda to her first flame-keeper, her husband."

"I think it's like something in Lexa and the A.I responds to the emotions of love and devotion. Whatever it is it triggers something in me. I can't really explain it Raven, it's always been a part of me, now it's just in full force."

The mechanical engineer just bites her lip and nods, still trying to process it. "So what did you see this time?"

Shit. "I saw Nia taking the chip and joining forces with ALIE. They want to take Polis, convert everyone, and we're going to be the bait!" shit, shit, shit! "Raven, that means Lexa is walking right into a trap! She doesn't know what she's going up against; we have to warn her!"

"Hm?" Luna moans groggily as she forces herself to sit up, still stiff and hurting from her encounter with the guards the other day. "What's wrong Clarke?"

"Luna, how do you get in contact with Lexa when it's an emergency? I know you can, I saw her writing to you in a vision."

Luna darts her eyes around nervously and readjusts the bandage on her arm. "Um, it's hard to explain."

"Well figure it out because she's going to be killed if she comes here! She's the real target."

Luna's brown and blue mismatched eyes go wide and she curses under her breath. She pulls a roll of parchment from her pocket and hands it to me. "With this. We write in an unbreakable code."

"Bullshit, no code is unbreakable." Raven interjects.

"Maybe for you Raven." Niylah says with an impressed sigh. "But your brain works different from everyone else's. Even us grounders have heard how you traveled down from the sky by yourself. No one here could have done that?"

Raven chuckles and bites her lip, turning away from the three of us slightly. "Thanks." I'm not the only one who seems to notice the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Not like I almost died doing it or anything."

"Lexa and I developed it when we were children so we could pass notes during lessons and at the dinner table. Now we use the birds to send them."

"The birds?"

"They respond differently to nightbloods and we only use parchment with a drop of Lexa's blood on it." She points to the jet black splotch in the corner. "If we cna get it to a bird there's no doubt it will get to Lexa."

"How exactly are we going to get out of here though?" Niylah says in frustration.

"I may have a solution." Raven replies with a proud smile. She shuffles over to the corner and lifts up a metal contraption. Her bad leg drags across the frozen ground as she moves, making it impossible to hide her grimaces of pain. "You know how they took my brace before? Well they must have smashed it because I found the pieces scattered around the cell. I didn't have the tools to fix it so I figured why not make something useful? I used some of Niylah's hair ties."

"Hey!" Niylah interrupts with fake annoyance just to get Raven to smile.

"What, your hair looks more beautiful down anyways." It's Niylah's turn to blush now. "So yeah, I built this to help us get out of here. You just put this part between the lock and the bars, pull this tie, give it a few good pushes and bam, freedom!"

"You're brilliant!"

"But i don't know if we're actually going to be able to escape. We can fight our way to the surface but there's no way we're all getting back to Arkadia or Polis, not with my bum leg slowing us down."

"We don't need to really escape, I mena that would be nice but our first priority is getting a message to Lexa. We can focus on other things after that."

"Okay Clarke, let's do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one night! It's just a little thank you to you guys for having patience and sticking with this story. Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Lexa,

Do not come for us! It is a trap! Nia is working with ALIE. Find Abby, Kane, and Indra they will help you more. As much as I want to be with you now it's not safe yet. We will meet again, our fight is not over.

Love,

Clarke, your Weaver

"Okay." I take a deep breath and seal the parchment closed once Luna is done putting it in code. "We can do this. Niylah, go over the plan again."

"Raven uses her genius invention to bust open the door, you unlock our cell, I stay with Raven while you and Luna deliver the message, we all inevitably get locked up again but at least Lexa lives to fight another day and the crazy chipmunks don't get the upper hand in their efforts to enslave the human race."

"More or less." Raven says with her typical sarcastic shrug.

My heart thuds in my chest so loud that it sounds like raging thunder. So many things can go wrong and I can't stop thinking about every eventuality. I try to picture Lexa's face right after our first kiss to calm myself and remember what I'm fighting for. "Let's do this."

"Okay everybody, stand back." Raven puts her device in position and takes a deep breath. Her strong shoulders strain as she struggles to release the tie. Once she does, a loud, resounding bang echos through the dungeon. It works better than imagined and the whole door caves in completely.

Without warning my vision turns ethereal blue and my gift is activated. I see the bars between the two cells crumbling and pinning Raven to the ground. "Raven, move!" Lunging after her I manage to shove the mechanic out of the way just in time.

Raven's face is scrunched up in pain but her dark eyes show her impressed surprise. "No time to waste, go get em' Weaver."

Steeling myself to focus on the task at hand, I run through the rubble and my shaking hands quickly unlock Luna and Niylah's cell. Luna places a firm hand on my shoulder. "For Lexa."

"For Lexa."

Together we sprint up the stairs, determination fueling the fire inside of us. This has to work! It's not long before we can hear the heavy footsteps and click-clack of metal armor coming for us. "Ice Nation armor has weak points here and here." Luna points to the middle of her throat and the crease in her elbow. "Grab their arm to use their own momentum against them and go right for the neck. Don't hold back."

I nod once and grit my teeth. I'm not the best at hand to hand combat but I'm gonna have to be. The air in the spiral stairwell is thick with the cold, making my limbs feel slower. But as I move quickly up more and more stairs the effort gets my blood rushing through my ears. "1 minute out." I see them in my mind's eye, four heavily armed men with another wave of six right behind them. Ontari is standing at the very top playing with an intricately designed knife. She's mine!

They're almost on top of us now! Luna launches herself up the curve of the winding staircase and directly into the first guard. Her feet land on his chest as she pins him to the ground, wasting no time in delivering a swift punch to his throat. She takes the spear for herself and tosses me the sword that was clipped to his belt. Her eyes look terrifying even to me. She's done this before and it makes me wonder what Indra had been talking about all those nights ago.

"Focus Clarke, leave none able to get up and kill the one's you love."

More men suddenly come into view and I'm thrown into a world of clashing metal and running red blood. Closing my eyes, I allow my instincts as the Weaver to take over. On the left! I swing with the long sword, slicing perfectly across the soft flesh of his throat. The blood splashes against my cheeks but I still don't open my eyes, instead seeing in the mystical blue behind my eyelids.

"Luna, duck!"

Without hesitation the warrior healer takes my command and drops to a crouch, just as an arrow whizzes past her head, hitting the stone walls and landing with a hollow thud. She hurls her spear where the arrow came from and it lands directly in the chest of a man who tumbles before us.

"Lets go." I can smell the crisp pines now and the smoke of fire, almost there!

My sword connects with another and I twist to avoid injury, bringing my knee into his gut. As he keels over I land a solid kick to his back, sending him face first down to the dungeon. The young man's scream sends shivers through my whole being and I open my eyes. This is for Lexa, this is for the greater good.

Luna and I run up the last few stairs, smiling to each other in relief as the sunlight finally touches our skin. The peace doesn't last long as five men are on Luna in the blink of an eye, but despite the ambush the brunette holds her own. Ontari uses my brief moment of distraction to strike. Her boot crashes into my chest, forcing me to stumble back breathless. "You left two of your friends to rot? How noble Wanheda."

I lash out with my sword, hitting nothing but air. Focus, don't let her get to you! We circle each other, staring each other down. There's something unsettling swimming in her eyes, they're not the eyes of a killer. There's no denying she's angry, but she's afraid too...

"You don't have to do this, Ontari! Don't follow Nia, you don't owe her anything!'

"What do you know Skai person?" The night blood lunges, just nicking my shoulder with her blade. When I instinctively go to cradle the wound she punches me hard in the jaw.

Sputtering up blood, I jump back out of her reach but she's relentless. "You don't have to be her puppet anymore!"

"Shut up!"

This time I'm ready and use her momentum against her. I flip Ontari onto her back and point the tip of my sword to her vulnerable neck. But something makes me hesitate.

"Clarke!" Luna is on her back, a tall monster of a soldier towers over her, snickering as he readies his spear.

"No!" With as must force as I can muster I throw my sword. Just before it leaves my fingertips I close my eyes. Adjusting the throw just in time gives the weapon enough power to slice clean through the abdomen of the man about to kill Luna.

She lays there in shock, in a pool of blood both red and black. With trembling hands she holds out the letter to Lexa. Turning quickly to Ontari, I knock her out with a swift kick to the head, not enough to kill her, and run to Luna. Black blood gushes from a deep gash on her chest. I put my palms on it, trying to hold pressure. "It'll be okay Luna, you'll be okay."

"There's no time." With weak hands she shoves the parchment at me. "Hurry!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see a group of soldiers led by Roan running right for us. Taking a deep breath, I grab the message and sprint towards the trees. A flock of crows has come to gather around Luna and I fall to my knees in front of one. The bird just looks at me with tiny, deep black eyes and after a few moments it offers up its leg. I tie the note to it and the crow lifts into the clear blue sky.

Rough hands grab my shoulders and cold metal is pressed to my throat. Dozens of spears are launched into the air after the bird but none meet their mark. The beautiful bird flies away until it disappears beyond the horizon and I collapse into my captors clutches.

The message will get to Lexa! She will live to fight another day and we may just win this war. But Luna is a nightblood. Now I know it and they know it and we are completely fucked...


	9. Chapter 9

The harsh stench of mold and rot fills my nose and sticks to my clothing, making my skin crawl. Dirt crusts under my nails and in my hair in a thick layer of filth. I don't know how long it's been since they threw me in here, this hole in the ground with bars. It's not even big enough to stand up or turn around in and all my muscles ache from having to stay in this crouched position.

my throat is hoarse from yelling into the darkness for Luna, Raven, and Niylah to no avail. My voice just echoes back to me, empty. Ice Nation soldiers haven't even come down with threats or food, my stomach is screaming and my soul is starved for human contact.

The only relief I get is when I close my eyes and dream of beautiful memories from my past and hopeful moments from the future. Mostly they're filled with Lexa. I see her beautiful, stunning figure as she spars with her soldiers, her ocean green eyes swimming with concentration as she goes over battle plans. I see the way she looks at the picture I drew of us together, the one she leaves next to her bed, and more than anything I want to be in her arms again.

Loud, persistent grumbling in my stomach distracts me from my musings. How long has it been since my last meal? I squeeze my eyes shut tight in preparation for what I need to do. I'm already very weak from dehydration, I can't afford to turn down food.

The air is stale and thin around me, I can't breathe properly. I'm delirious and exhausted. With my eyes still closed I plunge my fingers into the earthen floor until I find what I'm looking for. The worm is long and slimy, wiggling violently in my grasp. I've learned from the first time I did this, don't chew, just swallow, and whatever you do don't think about it. It squirms all the way down my throat and I have to struggle not to gag.

I've been pushed to my limit here. No contact, no food, just darkness and lack of sleep. Not even my powers can tell me when I'll be rescued from this hell. My eyes are blurry with tears and my body feels heavy like lead. Resting my head on the wall of the cell, I can't help but long for freedom. With thoughts of my missing friends weighing on my mind I fall into a restless sleep.

When I wake my mouth is dry and my lips are painful from cracking. I barely have enough strength to reach up and rub the grime away from my eyes. Once I manage to I think what I'm seeing is a trick of delirium, but a flickering light is moving towards me.

"Clarke, Clarke are you down here?" A familiar voice calls softly into the darkness.

My first attempt to call back comes as a strangled scream, high pitched and mangled. The second is barely better. "Over here!'

"Clarke?!"

The fire light speeds up and it's not long before I see a familiar face illuminated by the flames. "Bellamy?"His cheeks and hands are coated in mud and it runs through his matted hair. The bags under his eyes are dark and heavy and speak to days of little to no sleep. He looks relieved to see me but I'm conflicted. Is this the trustworthy, scared boy fighting to protect his people and his sister that I grew to respect, or the damaged, blood hungry soldier without a conscious who slaughtered my people?

"Clarke, thank god I found you! We've been looking everywhere. Can you walk?" He fumbles with a large key ring and eventually unlocks my cell. I eagerly try to get up but instead come spilling out onto my ass.

Bellamy helps me to my feet, supporting most of my weight. "Where's Raven? My friends?"

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here. Murphy, Kane, and Indra are looking for your friends. Your mom is waiting for us outside." My mom... I can't stop the tears that begin to run down my cheeks. She's alive! "I'll explain everything later, right now we just need to focus on sneaking you out of here."

I manage to nod in response and reluctantly cling to Bellamy as we travel through tunnels. All of my limbs feel so heavy and I struggle more and more with each step. The sunlight is blinding as I finally step out from underground, it makes me even dizzier. "Where are we?"

"Nia was keeping you below the Ice Nation prison. She had an extra dungeon built as a torture chamber but thankfully it connected to the Reaper tunnels and Lincoln drew us a map. We took a car here from Polis for the rescue mission, it's just up ahead."

Bellamy practically carries me as we stumble up the steep incline. Barren trees surround us and snow falls lightly from the grey sky. I shiver from the cold and my teeth chatter but adrenaline keeps me going. "Almost there."

As we finally reach the ridge I see our silver truck waiting and relief washes over me. Raven and Niylah are huddled together under blankets with Kane and Indra tending to them. I notice the way their knees are pressed to each others and how Raven's hand falls lightly across Niylah's thigh. It makes me happy for the first time in weeks.

"They're back!" Murphy up out of the truck and hurries over to help me. "Get Abby."

"Clarke?" There she is, my mom! She comes out from the other side of the truck looking more exhausted and worried than I've ever seen her. The wrinkles on her face are deeper, like shes aged five years in the short time since I last saw her. But her eyes light up when they fall on mine. "Clarke!" She runs over to me and I collapse into her strong arms. "Thank god you're alive!" I should be saying the same to her!

"She's in bad shape, Abby." Bellamy says sullenly.

"Mom, I..." A wave of nausea and exhaustion crashes into me. "I don't feel so good."

My head is spinning and all I see is white before my head hits the snow and I pass out. 

Strange beeping and loud voices rouses me from my deep sleep. It's like there's a thousand pounds on my chest and I can't move, I can't even open my eyes. Panic seizes me, but at the same time this in between state feels like peaceful, like I could stay here forever. 

"Come on Clarke, time to wake up." No it's not, moving sounds far too difficult. "You're the Weaver, we need you. People are counting on you." Niylah makes a good point. 

Raven says with a tired but hopeful voice, "Lexa needs you."

With a violent jolt I'm thrust back to the land of the living and gasp loudly as I lurch up in bed. Raven and Niylah are by my side, both surprised and relieved. 'Shit!" I say as I try to catch my breath. "What happened, where am I? Where's Lexa?"

"We're in Polis, Clarke. You blacked out but Abby was able to stabilize you." 

"Yeah you stayed asleep for the whole journey here, over a week. We were all scared you wouldn't wake up, even Lexa. She's always been so strong, never afraid to do what has to be done, but when she saw you like this she was a mess."

"She hasn't left your side since. Titus finally convinced her to get some sleep about an hour ago. Do you want us to go get her?"

Of course I do, but what would I say? I don't even know where to begin. 'Sorry babe, but I'm the Weaver so that means we're soulmates or something and now some crazy A.I is trying to destroy the human race. Oh, and I'm still a little angry about what happened at the mountain but I forgive you and I'm a huge dick for disappearing.' No, I need time to think this out. "No, no let her rest. But, um, is Luna around?" I could really use some of her advice right now.

Raven and Niylah quickly exchange uncomfortable glances. Shit, something is wrong. "Clarke..." Raven shifts in her seat and fidgets with her nails. "We did everything we could, we really did, but they were keeping Luna somewhere completely separate. Murphy and Bellamy went back a couple of times now but no one can find her."

"I'm sorry Clarke, but Luna is still trapped in the Ice Nation."


End file.
